Lessons In Love
by teabags
Summary: Instead of housing in Akihiko's home, Misaki has no choice but to stay with another one of his brother's friends who later turns out to be the famed devilish professor. But slowly while the two place their differences aside, could Misaki really be the one to rid his demons? Read on and also co written with Lucicelo!
1. 1

**Love Lessons**

**Chapter One**

Takahiro hid his disappointment pretty well as he sipped his tea. He hoped his old friend would house his brother, his job relocated him to another place. Where he would move in with his fiance Kajiwara Manami, he was telling Akihiko about this development farther into the future on a social visit. He was relishing in happiness over this new step in his life, he couldn't wait to see Akihiko's reaction.

He let out an inaudible sigh, he had no idea who else to trust with Misaki. Leaving him to venture the city on his own was the furthest option from his mind. Misaki was capable of being on his own but Takahiro felt more comfortable knowing he'd be somewhere stable.

He tried one last time as he curled his fingers around his cup. "Are you sure Usagi-chan? You can't take Misaki into your home, he isn't any trouble at all I can assure you he'd help out in anything you need."

Akihiko stared at his one-sided love with a regretful face. "I'm sorry Takahiro but I can't take your brother in..I don't have a need for a roommate and you know how I like my solitude. I really am accustomed to this life without including someone I don't know in the least.."

"That's the beauty of living together, you get to know each other…"

Akihiko felt a sharp pain in his heart at the defeated tone if voice. He considered taking in Misaki earlier but he had no time to babysit a freshman in college, he had his own activities which wouldn't interest a kid.

Takahiro sighed. "Oh well ..it looks like I have to take him with me to Osaka then..he really looked forward to entering Mitsuhashi."

Akihiko arched a brow. "He wants to enter Mitsuhashi?" Takahiro nodded his head. "You told me his grades needed work, how's he going to get in with terrible marks? No offense at all of course."

Takahiro waved the offense off. "It's fine," He set his cup into the coaster. "I just don't want to leave him alone in such a big city by himself even if he doesn't get in and enters another university I want him to have a safe place to live in."

"He's got to grow up sometime Takahiro, why not now? Unless that option is unacceptable why not try someone else?" Akihiko inquired as he lit up another smoke, he finished his last one some time ago. "I'm pretty sure you trust someone other than me to keep him safe."

The author felt pride that he was in the limited circle of trust. He worked hard to gain such a position ever since he fell for Takahiro, other people didn't matter to him.

Takahiro thought for a moment as he scratched the back of his head. "There is one other person…but I think he will object immediately though…"

"Who?" Akihiko pondered the identity of the other individual until he remembered his other friend as he chuckled. "It's Hiroki isn't it?"

Takahiro nervously smiled. "I know Hiroki-chan is tough but maybe he is going to say yes." He pushed his hair back and fiddled with his glasses.

"I doubt he is going to say yes." Akihiko said as he took a huff of his cigarette and blew out the smoke.

Takahiro checked his phone with a determined look on his face. "I am going to call him."

"Are you serious?"

"I'll convince Hiroki-chan when we meet face to face, it will seem more important that way." He fished out his phone from his pocket. "I'm so sorry to cut this visit short Usagi-chan, I'll talk to you later?"

He stood up from his seat on the couch and flattened down his dark blazer. Takahiro even fixed up his pants and placed his phone in his pocket for the time being.

"I'll walk you out." Akihiko told Takahiro as he snuffed out hid cigarette in his panda shaped ash tray and stood up. "If you can convince Hiroki to take in your brother that is great, though I can tutor Misaki to compensate for not taking him in."

Takahiro stared at him in gratefulness as he shook his hand. "Thank you! With your help I'm sure he'll enter Mitsuhashi for sure!"

Akihiko smiled down at him, Takahiro let go of his hands as they walked to the door. "Warm him I don't take slackers Takahiro, he's going to have to work hard if I'm to tutor him."

"I will." Takahiro chuckled, the sound made Akihiko's heart soar.

He put on his shoes while he said. "Thanks again for seeing me on short notice." He smiled up at Akihiko as he fixed up the laces properly.

Akihiko patted his shoulder, "I am not working on anything new so it's not a problem." He reached out his hand to help Takahiro up from his crouching stance.

Takahiro thanked him as he gripped Akihiko's hand and was pulled up on his feet.

They said goodbye to fact other and Akihiko closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and placed his hand over his rapidly beating heart.

Takahiro took out his phone again and located Hiroki's number. He pressed the call button and waited for Hiroki to answer him.

A moment later a gruff voice said. "Kamijou."

"Hiroki-chan I have a favor to ask you can we please meet up?" Takahiro asked enthusiastically as he pressed the button next to the elevator.

"..What do you need me to do? This is all of a sudden for you to ask me for something, must be important."

"Yes it is Hiroki-chan where should we see each other? Are you free at the moment?"

He heard Hiroki shuffling a few things through the phone before Hiroki answered. "We can meet at my house, I have nothing to do."

"Sounds perfect, see you in a bit."

"See you then." Hiroki hung up as Takahiro pocketed his phone, the elevator doors opened up and he walked inside.

* * *

Hiroki stared at Takahiro as he laid back against his couch and watched him sip the cold beverage he offered him. His book laid unopened right beside him, he wondered about the nature of Takahiro's favor. It was rare that Takahiro asked anything of him, the man usually went to Akihiko who would happily oblige.

Takahiro being the friendliest man held him when they saw each other. Hiroki

Awkwardly accepted it though he was sure Takahiro didn't notice how stiff he got.

Takahiro placed his drink on the coaster on the table when he asked. "How are you Hiroki-chan?"

"Just fine, I've completed the syllabus and lesson plans for my class so I've been reading to distract myself." Hiroki answered while shifting himself into a more comfortable position on his couch.

The heater was on full blast to combat the harsh winter weather that sprung out of nowhere. On his way back from lunch with his parents the snow started falling then the winds picked it up into a slight storm in the afternoon.

Hiroki asked him. "What about you? How have you been doing?"

Takahiro smiled as he explained. "I'm pretty well at the moment, my relationship with Manami is going great!"

Hiroki gripped his hands together at the reminder of his awful love life. A year had almost passed and he got no word from his lover, it unsettled and upset him so much. He left without a word and didn't bother leaving a letter to explain himself.

Hiroki sighed, his love life was cursed, not that it surprised him at all.

"Also I'm being relocated to Osaka so we went be able to see each other but we could always talk on the phone." Takahiro continued as he eased into his initial purpose. "You remember my little brother right?"

Hiroki thought back and barely remembered a small child with bright green eyes clinging to Takahiro at the funeral. No doubt the child was a teenager at the present time but Hiroki couldn't imagine Takahiro's brother as a teen.

He nodded his head. "Sort of..though he was a child the last time I saw him Takahiro. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well…" Takahiro stared into Hiroki's brown eyes when he asked. "Can you take Misaki into your home while he goes to college here in Tokyo?"

A few seconds of silence passed as Hiroki stared at Takahiro.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes.. you see I need someone I can trust to take Misaki since I'll be so far away for work." Takahiro told Hiroki as he took out his wallet and pulled out a current picture of Misaki.

He handed it to Hiroki who stared at the smiling teen waving at the camera.

"I tried with Usagi-chan but he said he didn't want to."

Hiroki was shocked, Akihiko never denied anything Takahiro asked of him. He was sure that the concept of a new roommate disturbing Akihiko's 'creative process' might have turned the author into saying no. Though Hiroki knew Akihiko made flawless excuses into denying anything he didn't want. He suspected a small fraction of not wanting Misaki was bitterness at how Takahiro had to quit school to raise the child and his limited free time resulting from it.

The only reason he knew was when Akihiko muttered it under his breath one time Takahiro denied going to the author's house for a drink. Takahiro couldn't find a babysitter and had to stay home to take care of Misaki because he was dreadfully sick with a cold.

That was being a responsible guardian and a brother, Hiroki respected him for thinking of his brothers well-being than a night of drunken idiocy.

"Please tell me you will say yes..any other family members we have won't house him either.." Takahiro got handed back the picture as he saw Hiroki contemplating his answer by tapping his fingers together.

Hiroki had that extra room that was vacated for a while, Misaki could stay in there and it was the only spare room than his own. There was enough room for them to move around without hitting each as they wandered the apartment doing their own business.

He hated admitting that he missed having a living person bringing life to his place. When he lived at the Kamijou manor there was an abundance of noise caused by his mother singing and the staff running around doing their work. Even his fathers ranting in his office related conversations brought him comfort.

Takahiro presented him a pleading stare, it was even desperate in slight moments.

"..I'll take him in." Hiroki murmured, thinking that Takahiro didn't hear him until he saw that giant appreciative smile.

"You will?! Hiroki-chan that's brilliant!" He squealed in pure utter excitement.

Hiroki flinched backwards from Takahiro's force flying out of his seat and immediately gripping onto Hiroki's hand.

"Thank you so much!"

Hiroki gritted his teeth as he winced from the grip he'd had his hand latched into. He shook it back quickly, he got the point that Takahiro was truly grateful and managed to pull away from him leaving arm tingling and numb.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about" He said although giving more attention to his sore hand and gently nursing it.

"Gosh! I can't wait to tell Misaki! He's going to be over the moon when he finds out about this!"

"Sure he is" Hiroki quietly mumbled not sounding one bit moved in the slightest.

"I can't believe it! My little Misaki all grown up and going to college!" Takahiro couldn't seem to get a hold of himself. Hiroki found the man embarrassing walking around in circles overally joyed at his answer.

But then again Takahiro cared so much for his younger brother, he'd do anything for him. Hiroki found his bruised heart aching again inside when his beloved runaway lover slipped into his mind. In secret Hiroki missed him like hell, he wondered when he'd return or if he was ever going to come back. Who knew?

He missed those sweet little kisses that were planted on his neck in the morning their touch was simple but still ever so tender. He regretted taking his kindness for granted. He wanted their petty childish bawls to take place again, to gaze into those deep oceanic pools of sapphire but really what he longed for was to see his smile the most. That soft delicate smile tore through him the most, it yanked every one of his heart-strings and caused agony.

Overall, Hiroki found him envying Takahiro's little brother. With his lover gone, who else would ever look at him or treat him so well again? Nobody.

Before today Hiroki blamed himself over his quick-tempered demon personality. But that was just who he was and who he'd always been.

He was never good opening himself up and when he was ever on the verge of tears he'd always turned to his other outlet which was anger. He'd thrown so much of his anger at his lover practically belting him with it Hiroki knew this was probably why he'd done a runner. To get away from him.

"It's my fault" He mentally scolded. "It's all me again"

His jubilant friend who'd been bouncing for joy suddenly stopped when he picked up of Hiroki's lackluster disposition. Sure, Kamijou didn't smile much but even then he always had his usual scowl or sulky face on so you knew he was alright. But Takahiro picked up on something different in Hiroki, he looked so overcast and saddened.

"Hiroki-chan, you are okay with Misaki staying here aren't you" He babbled.

"I-I mean if you're not then that's fine! Honestly, I could alwa-"

Hiroki put up his hand in order for the man to stop. "No, no it's alright"

Takahiro cocked his head to the side speculating for a minute or two like a lost puppy.

"Hiroki-chan are... you okay?"

God wasn't Takahiro such a nuisance, Hiroki balled his eyed at the man nodding away frantically.

"Yeah, it's fine" He growled.

Then flickering his eyes over at a stunned Takahiro who looked almost taken aback by Hiroki's rough tone. He realized maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh on the guy, after all he was only trying to do his brother a favor. Hiroki heaved a sigh then drove his hand throughout his cinnamon locks tousling it in frustration.

"Sorry..." He voiced dryly.

"It's just I haven't had this much company since..." Hiroki was careful with his words he didn't want to give away too much about his private life. Especially to Takahiro, he'd be the last person to tell his relationship issues to.

"Home really" He ended on a soft note.

Takahiro's eyes lit up smiling gently at his friend. He knew exactly what he meant, Takahiro missed his own parents a lot as well.

"It's understandable Hiroki-chan, I know what you mean" He said.

Hiroki dropped his eyes once again, now with such a thick atmosphere maybe it'd been better he said nothing.

"But on a lighter note! With Misaki around I'm sure he'll take your mind of things!" He chirped.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Don't worry Hiroki-chan, Misaki is an excellent cook, he can clean, wash up, almost anything really" Takahiro sounded so proud, Hiroki rolled his eyes again.

"And also Misaki already has a part-time job I'm sure he'll put to with the rent"

"He works too? I just hope he actually concentrates on his studies" thought Hiroki.

"But we can discuss more at a later date on the phone if that's okay? Will you see me out Hiroki-chan."

Sluggishly from his cushioned posture Hiroki stretched up unlocking his tense muscles in his back. He pulled himself up away from the sofa following after Takahiro all the way over to the front door. Opening it for him he shown his friend out.

"Again thank you so much Hiroki-chan, I truly appreciate this!"

"Yeah, yeah, now get home and tell that brother of yours" He said waving him off.

The two said their goodbyes and after Hiroki shut the door he leant against it for a moment or two just to generate the mess he's put himself into.

"Poor brat" He huffed.

* * *

**Alright guys so again me and the lovely Lucicelo are working on another fic together! This time we're doing non-canon but don't let this push you away just yet please continue reading you just might like what we have install...**

**All reviews are appreciated so please drop us a line we'd love to know what you guys think! **

**Until the next chapter,**

**Cheers!**

**Teabags & Lucicelo**


	2. 2

**Love Lessons**

**Chapter Two**

Misaki slumped down the couch when he heard Takahiro welcoming Akihiko inside of their home. He kept his initial displeasure well hidden but he knew Akihiko saw right through him the moment he stepped foot into the room. He ran his fingers through his brown hair and pouted. He had no doubt their tutoring sessions in his home or even Akihiko's place wouldn't end well.

The moment Misaki and Akihiko locked eyes, awkward smiles crossed their features in an attempt in cordual behavior. Misaki noticed the annoyed look in the man's eyes, then how he changed his attitude when Takahiro turned to look at him. Akihiko even gave Takahiro a charming smile, Misaki rolled his eyes at the display.

Oblivious as usual, Takahiro left the room for his briefcase if he forgot it before going to work. He left Misaki and Akihiko to simply stare at each other, Akihiko's smile reduced to a scowl. Akihiko turned away from Misaki and ignored him in favor of his phone. He leaned against the wall and went through the content of his phone. The charming and eloquent persona Akihiko presented Takahiro when he first arrived vanished, he turned somewhat menacing and cold.

Misaki kept quiet as he stared at the portrait of his parents on the wall. He didn't feel like engaging in a one-sided conversation with Akihiko when the man was uninterested to talk to him at all.

His purple eyes peered at Misaki in arrogance, already calculating the following tutoring sessions results without a second thought. His time wasted on a kid who quit on him just because he didn't lower his teaching methods to accommodate a different kind of person. Despite his displeasure, he had to try, Takahiro relied on him to help Misaki. He couldn't disappoint his crush, not at all.

Misaki propped his legs over the rest of the couch. He stretched his limbs but not without checking that Akihiko leaned against the wall. In case Akihiko wanted to sit at the couch he couldn't because of his feet, unless he cared less and sat on Misaki's legs to torture him.

Takahiro exclaimed from his bedroom. "Usagi-chan what are you going to help Misaki with today?" Misaki and Akihiko heard Takahiro walking to the living room. Akihiko put away his phone while Misaki sat up properly and flattened down his wrinkled shirt.

Akihiko coughed into his hand as he said. "I might just tackle the root of his problems in math today or maybe even a few more things he might ask me."

Takahiro walked into the living room as Misaki saw the transformation of the frown into a fond smile directed at his brother.

He went to his room and grabbed the studying material he'd need for this study session. Misaki picked up bits of their conversation and heard Akihiko laughing at something Takahiro told him. It didn't sound fake in the least. Even if Akihiko behaved less than cordial to him at least he treated his brother with respect.

He'd go through these sessions just to please his brother and enter Mitsuhashi, even if he had to be in the same room as Akihiko.

He walked back to the living room and saw Akihiko cuddling with his brother on the couch. The author rubbed his brother's shoulders as well and Misaki stood frozen on his spot.

Out of all the times Misaki saw them together Akihiko never got THAT physical. Akihiko's face was dangerously close to Takahiro's lips which freaked Misaki out, Akihiko overstepped his boundaries. He had to stop acting so familiar and why wasn't his brother noticing all of this!

Takahiro saw Misaki as he smiled. "Misaki, Usagi-chan told me all the things you two would be studying while I'm gone. Do you have your study guides?"

Misaki held them up without a word as Takahiro nodded. "Good." He got out of Akihiko's arms and missed the disappointed look on the author's face. "I should get going, I can't be late to work now can I?" He chuckled as he grabbed his suitcase and walked over to the door.

Misaki dutifully followed after him, leaving Akihiko at the couch who went back to his phone. Takahiro was putting on his shoes when Misaki placed a hand on his shoulder.

He got closer to his ear as he whispered. "Nii-chan?"

"Yes?" Takahiro inquired happily.

Misaki frowned as he said. "Why was he touching you like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know he was practically holding you as if you were his …you know…lover." Misaki hesitated on the last part as he held his books to his chest.  
Takahiro tilted his head. "Usagi-chan is a friendly guy Misaki, that's just the way he is and he cares a lot for me and Hiroki-chan."

Misaki scoffed as he kept his voice low. "I'm sure he doesn't hug my new roommate like that…"

"Well he isn't a touchy feely type of person so maybe that's why Usagi-chan doesn't hug him. Close friends are not afraid to at least hug each other Misaki." Takahiro reasoned as he tied his shoelaces, he got up and he patted Misaki on the shoulder. "Now are you sure you will be alright with him as your tutor? If not we can find someone else Misaki it's no problem at all."

Misaki shook his head. "It's okay..it's a little too late to find another tutor at this point. Besides he is doing this for free..isn't he?" Takahiro nodded his head. "I thought so.."

"You don't have to force yourself to do this you know."

"No I'll go through with it. I want to enter Mitsuhashi and he knows the material it takes to get in."

Takahiro ruffled his hair. "That he does," He kissed his forehead. "I have to really go now Misaki. I'll be a little late too so don't wait up."

"Meeting Manami-san again?" Misaki smiled as Takahiro blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll leave some stew on the stove so don't worry."

"Thank you Misaki." Takahiro ran out of the house as Misaki's smile went down to a frown, he turned around and went back to the living room.

He saw Akihiko yawning when he returned and looked so disinterested in his presence. He didn't even look at him as he got closer.

Akihiko muttered. "Let's get this over with..sit."

Misaki rolled his eyes as he sat back down on his spot on the couch. "You don't even care do you?"

"No."

"Then why did you even agree? Nii-chan could've easily found someone else to help me."

Akihiko narrowed his eyes. "I gave him my word and I intend to keep it. You are not going to fail on me."

Misaki placed his study guides on the coffee table as he said. "That's if you can teach properly."

Akihiko grabbed the guides and chose to ignore Misaki's comment as he opened the first one. "Do you have your pencil brat?"

Misaki glared at him. "Of course I do, I wouldn't have gone to my room to grab my stuff and not come back with one sheesh!"

"Don't snap at your teacher." Akihiko opened the math book as he looked through the first few problems and his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you serious? How in the hell did you get this answer?" He pointed to the problem and Misaki pouted as he looked away.

"I-I don't know it ended up that way!"

Akihiko spoke in a professional voice. "You are not utilizing the formulas that are meant to solve these problems. Did you even write what your teacher was talking about?"

Misaki remained silent as Akihiko tsked. "How careless."

"Are you going to help me or not?" Misaki muttered as he leaned against the couch. "All you're doing is criticizing me."

"If you will let me look through your scribbling for a few moments I will help." He said as he read the pages and face-palmed when he finished.

Misaki was flabbergasted at the man's reaction, surely he just made a few technical mistakes. In fact, he was a little offended.

"You don't have to look like I'm going to be hopeless."

Akihiko told him. "You are hopeless and I haven't even started showing you anything yet."

"Don't be a drama queen."

"Hand me your pencil." He curly said as Misaki handed him his pencil and Akihiko quickly went to work.

Misaki stood by and was stunned when he saw Akihiko writing all of his explanations without thinking. The author even gave long explanations on how to use the formulas and Misaki recognized them as the ones his teacher told them in class. Misaki didn't know how to apply them into the math problems which was one of his issues.

Akihiko then spent a number of his time explaining every little detail which lasted an hour and before the man left he even helped Misaki on his English. The teen grudgingly said his thanks as Akihiko left but the author simply nodded his head when he walked out the door.

Misaki rechecked his math guide and started to understand what his teacher tried to teach him. He smiled in happiness as he went to the kitchen to prepare a stew for him and his brother to eat.

* * *

Misaki heard the door open as Takahiro walked in later that afternoon and the young man sighed, he couldn't tell his brother he wanted Akihiko not to tutor him anymore after he confirmed he would stick with him. The man's attitude just sapped his energy right out of him but at least he wrote down how to break down his math problems.

That was one of the good things he got out of that session and the author had enough time to explain English to him, well he wrote it down. He hated to admit it but Akihiko was actually a damn good teacher. Misaki looked through his math study guide and saw Akihiko's neat writing explaining everything he needed to know on how to solve the problems. Albeit the road to getting the help was troublesome.

He placed guides in his backpack and started packing his stuff into cardboard boxes. Although he wasn't set to meet his roommate for another few days, he'd rather prepare for the day he moved out beforehand.

A good portion of the apartment was already packed but the large furniture still remained unpacked. Some food to last the brothers the next few days was still in the fridge. The family portrait of them and their parents resided on each of their drawers and Misaki stared at it for a moment as he smiled.

"Oba-san..Otou-san..I hope you're proud of the person I've become." He then went back to folding the clothes he wasn't going to wear into the boxes.

Misaki debated whether to take a ready cooked meal for him and his roommate, that way they could get to know each other while they ate. The problem was that Misaki had no idea what Kamijou Hiroki even liked, his brother gave him such a vague description of his friend and he wondered why his brother hesitated in talking about his own friend.

He shrugged his shoulders, no use thinking about it. He was going to meet the man and he could find out for himself.

Misaki placed his first issues of 'The Kan' in a neat pile inside a cardboard box. He patted them with care before he taped down the box and placed it with the other boxes.

He rubbed his eyes as he stared at the blinking bright red numbers of his alarm clock and saw it was late. If he didn't sleep at that moment he might oversleep though he woke up early on a daily basis despite sleeping late he didn't want to risk it.

He dressed in his pajamas and laid on his bed as he let sleep overtake him. He closed his eyes as he imagined his new life with his roommate and how much fun he'll have.

* * *

**I'll give my dear friend Lucicelo credit for this chapter as she wrote the majority of this so thank you my dear! It's terrific and sorry for the slow updating with our joint stories we'll try our best to update a lot more! **

**Also we're extremely happy you guys are liking so far it means so much to us that you're enjoying it. A big thank you to all those wonderful and kind reviews! We hope you'll continue reading and reviewing throughout the story as it's much appreciated!**

**Cheers guys!**

**Lucicelo & Teabags**


End file.
